Zawsze będę
by euphoria814
Summary: miniatura  HP/SS


autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Zawsze będę<br>gatunek: miniatura  
>paring: SSHP

betowała Zilidya, która ma u mnie setki buziaków

Harry nie wiedział, po co wraca co noc do Hogwartu, ale jednak robił to. Wojna trwała, na korytarzach szwendało się pełno śmierciożerców, a on przekradał się z narażeniem życia dla tych kilku minut rozmowy ze Snape'em. Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż był dyrektorem, więc najczęściej korzystali z jego gabinetu. Tego samego, którego używał Dumbledore.  
>Harry nie chciał przyznać tego przed samym sobą, ale ten zaszczyt mimo wszystko należał się mężczyźnie. Odkąd pierwszy raz Gryfon spotkał się ze swoim dawnym profesorem, zdążył dowiedzieć się naprawdę wiele na temat wojny i jej przygotowań. Nie wiedział, że Snape włożył w uwolnienie świata czarodziejskiego tyle czasu i energii. Niemal całe swoje życie poświęcił temu celowi i zaimponował tym Harry'emu.<br>Jeden z wielu cichych bohaterów tej walki siedział właśnie w obitym ciemnozielonym suknem fotelu i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, jak co wieczór od ponad miesiąca.  
>— Witam, panie Potter — odezwał się zmęczonym głosem.<p>

Jego pobladła twarz i zapadnięte policzki bynajmniej nie dodały mu urody, ale nie to było w nim interesujące. Długie, prawie białe dłonie trzymały pewnie różdżkę, bawiąc się nią i zataczając kółka. Kilka wesołych ogników magii uwolniło się na zewnątrz, pryskając kolorami niczym fajerwerkami w jedyny Sylwester, który pamiętał Harry z Hogwartu. Być może była to tylko sztuczka dla dzieci – jednak Gryfonowi się podobała. Czuć było magię profesora, która emanowała z każdego centymetra sześciennego gabinetu. Tak właśnie swoją potęgę zbudował Dumbledore i najwyraźniej Snape też to coś posiadał.  
>— Nikt mnie nie widział — powiedział szybko, stojąc przy wejściu.<br>— Nie wątpię — wymruczał Mistrz Eliksirów tym swoim lekko chropowatym, niskim pomrukiem, który zawsze sprowadzał Harry'ego na ziemię podczas zajęć.  
>Teraz jednak nie byli na lekcjach, a Snape nie był jego profesorem. Rozmawiali jak równy z równym, a przynajmniej młody czarodziej miał taką nadzieję.<br>— Mogę usiąść? — spytał, przeklinając swoją nieśmiałość i niepewny głos, ale mężczyźnie to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, bo skinął mu głową z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Tak było zawsze, gdy Harry przychodził. Choć, gdy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, Snape był przerażony. Wbił się wtedy w fotel i rozglądnął we wszystkie strony niepewnie. Zanim sięgnął po różdżkę, Harry wytłumaczył mu, że nikt nie wie o jego wizycie. Przekradł się niepostrzeżenie i tak było już zawsze od ponad miesiąca. To było ryzykowne, obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby odkryto Wybrańca akurat tu, teraz i z tym mężczyzną, nie tylko Harry miałby kłopoty, ale też Zakon straciłby swego najlepszego szpiega.  
>— O czym chcesz porozmawiać tym razem? — Dziwnie miękki głos Snape'a wyrwał go z zamyślenia.<br>Nieśmiertelne czarne szaty wciąż dokładnie okrywały całą jego sylwetkę, chyba jednak nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podejrzewać, iż Mistrz Eliksirów zmieni sposób ubioru tylko ze względu na dzierżoną funkcję. Harry też nie spodziewałby się go w fiołkowych szatach, a znali się już dość dobrze.  
>— Nie wiem — odpowiedział jak zwykle zmieszany.<br>Nie odkrył jeszcze powodu, dla którego przychodzi tu co wieczór. Nie chciał przyznać, że Snape jest dla niego jedynym punktem oparcia w tej wojnie, a po wszystkich rozmowach, które odbyli do tej pory – też w pewnym sensie wzorcem. Pamiętał doskonale pierwszą z rozmów, gdzie zarzucił mu zdradę, a mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Spojrzał na niego tylko z niewyjaśnionym bólem w oczach, równie zmęczonych jak dziś i westchnął. Nie bronił się, nie obrażał go, ani nie przywoływał do porządku. Po prostu siedział i patrzył na niego pokonany. Wyczerpany. Nie dumny i pewny siebie, jakim zawsze był podczas zajęć, a to zabolało go najbardziej. Skoro ten mężczyzna był na skraju wytrzymałości, co powiedzieć o innych? Hermiona płakała na jego widok, a Ron tylko przytulał ją mocniej. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma na tyle dużej mocy, by pokonać Voldemorta, ale nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć mu tego wprost.

— Po co pan tu przychodzi, panie Potter? — spytał po chwili milczenia, jakby odgadując jego myśli.  
>Zawsze był w tym dobry. Harry nie wiedział, czy to tylko kwestia tego, że często zaglądał do jego głowy podczas lekcji legilimencji, czy naturalny talent dziedziczony genetycznie przez każdego Ślizgona. I nie obchodziło go to.<br>— Ja… ja… — zająknął się. Co powiedzieć? Prawdę. Jaką prawdę? Czy może lepiej powiedzieć na głos, co chodzi mu po głowie? — Czy myśli pan, że kiedykolwiek pokonam Voldemorta? — spytał, zanim zdążył powstrzymać wypływające z ust słowa.  
>Bał się odpowiedzi. Jednakże z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedź Snape'a była dla niego ważna. Ważniejsza od samobójczego bohaterstwa Gryfonów i ich nieśmiertelnej nadziei. Chłodna Ślizgońska kalkulacja stanowiła dla niego fundament nie do powalenia. Jeśli więc Snape powie, że całe życie był tylko głupim szczeniakiem…<br>— Tak, panie Potter. — Jego rozmyślania przerwał ponownie spokojny głos. — Gdybym tak nie myślał, nigdy nie wziąłbym udziału w tej wojnie po tej stronie. Nigdy nie byłbym szpiegiem… — Głos mu się załamał całkiem niesnape'owo, jakby nie wiedział, co dodać.  
>A przecież ten mężczyzna zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć. Harry przyjrzał mu się więc uważniej, dostrzegając ze zdziwieniem, że bladość zaczyna znikać. Nie, nie całkiem, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądała już tak fatalnie. Natomiast na ustach starszego mężczyzny wykwita delikatny uśmiech. Nieśmiały. Prawie niewidoczny i dziwnie znajomy. Uczucie deja vu wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy Snape pochylił się nad biurkiem i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. — Harry — wyszeptał tak znajomo, a młody czarodziej zadrżał. Już ktoś kiedyś tak do niego mówił tym głosem i było to miłe. — Ty już pokonałeś Voldemorta — powiedział Snape, nie zająknąwszy się nawet przy imieniu Czarnego Pana.<br>— Nie, to niemożliwe — wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

— Wojna trwa, ale On nie żyje — ciągnął dalej Snape niezrażony słabym protestem. — A ty nie pamiętasz. A ja byłem głupcem, który siłą chciał cię tu przytrzymać — szeptał dalej. — A nie powinienem. — Wyciągnął z fałd szaty jedną ze swoich mikstur i wypił ją do dna, wciąż patrząc na Harry'ego z tym swoim spokojnym nienarzucającym się uśmiechem. — Pokonałeś Voldemorta, Harry. Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz. Zawsze, już w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz przekroczyłeś mury Hogwartu, i atmosfera, powietrze, wszystko stało się gęste od twojej mocy. Prawie nikt nie mógł tego wyczuć, tylko ja i Albus. Z roku na rok upewniałem się coraz bardziej, że jesteś Wybrańcem i nie cierpiałem tego, bo jednocześnie wiedziałem, że tego nie przeżyjesz. Wiem, jak kończą bohaterowie i nie chciałem tego dla ciebie — dodał przez ściśnięte gardło. — Musisz zrozumieć, że nigdy nie chciałem... — Zakaszlał, a Harry z trudem zmusił się do pozostania na krześle.  
>Przez skołowany umysł przemykały setki obrazów, skrytych pocałunków po lekcjach, muśnięć dłoni, gdy przechodzili obok siebie na korytarzu.<br>Harry, zawsze będę — wymruczał głos w jego głowie i Złoty Chłopiec wiedział, do kogo należy.  
>— Kocham cię — wyszeptał nim zdążył się powstrzymać, ale Snape uśmiechnął się przytomniej. — Dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? — krzyknął, gdy z pamięci wróciły wspomnienia spleconych ze sobą dłoni. — Rzuciłeś na mnie Obliviate! — Zerwał się na równe nogi, ale Snape pokręcił przecząco głową, zbyt słaby by odpowiedzieć.<br>Opierał się teraz jedną ręką o blat, a drugą ścierał krople potu, perlące się na czole. Urywany oddech spłycał się z każdą chwilą mimowolnie, jakby Snape nie chciał podjąć walki.  
>— Co się dzieje? Co zrobiłeś? — spytał Harry, stając tuż obok jego fotela, ale wciąż bojąc się go dotknąć.<br>Ślizgoński uśmiech wślizgnął się na usta starszego mężczyzny.  
>— A jak myślisz? — wydyszał.<br>— Nie możesz umrzeć — zaprotestował Gryfon, czując zbierające się łzy. Gula w gardle rosła już od kilku dobrych minut i teraz utrudniała mu mówienie. — To takie straszne, że chcesz być ze mną? — spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

— Muszę umrzeć, żeby być z tobą, głupi chłopaku — wymruczał jeszcze Snape i odchylił się z powrotem na fotel, wbijając w Harry'ego swoje czarne źrenice.  
>Powoli zaczynał tracić przytomność, a sparaliżowany strachem Potter po prostu stał.<br>Muszę umrzeć, żeby być z tobą, głupi chłopaku — Słowa jak bumerang wróciły do niego z nową siłą.  
>Dlaczego Snape nie mógł po prostu wrócić na Jasną Stronę? Harry poręczyłby za niego. Mogliby razem walczyć z resztą śmierciożerców, którzy ukrywali się w Hogwarcie, ale nie – Ślizgon zawsze ominie normalne rozumowanie. Co on sobie wyobrażał, że jako duch nie będzie opuszczał go ani na moment?<br>Podszedł bliżej do uśmiechającego się kpiąco mężczyzny i próbował chwycić go za rękę, jednak przeniknęła ona przez ciało Snape'a. Zaskoczony odskoczył do tyłu, prawie potykając się o własne nogi.  
>— Nie wiem jakim cudem udawało ci się złapać znicza, twoja spostrzegawczość zakrawa na kiepski żart — powiedział z dozą dobrze znanej złośliwości, a Harry nie wiedział czy słowa te wyszeptało ciało, które wciąż patrzyło na niego z fotela dyrektora, czy równie jak on półprzezroczysta sylwetka Snape'a.<br>Chwilę potem poczuł na swoich ustach delikatny jak powietrze pocałunek.  
>— Zawsze będę — wyszeptał mu do ucha duch kochanka.<p> 


End file.
